


Take a Picture (it'll last longer)

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Barry and Iris finally sleep together only to have their friends “accidentally” take photographic evidence of it. Written for Day 4: Vouyerism Thursday  of Westallen Smut Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Picture (it'll last longer)

Barry struggled to open his eyes against the bright glare of the sun. He groaned in pain at the headache that pounded like a hammer behind his eyes. His attempts to sit up resulted in a wave of nausea rippled through him. All in all he felt like crap.

Slowly his mind pieced together the events that happened the night before. Cisco and him held a “finals are over so lets get drunk” party for all their friends. Everyone had crammed into Barry and Cisco’s tiny apartment to drink to the point of blacking out. Barry in particular remembered having a few shots with Iris. That eventually led to other things…

Barry rolled over in bed to move closer to the body next to him. Even with his eyes straining to stay open through his headache Barry could make out the long black hair. The petite body curled against his longer one. The curves of her face soft in sleep.  Her soft brown skin barely covered by the sheets wrapped around her body. All those features belonging to his best friend Iris.

Last night had been the first time they slept together.

Last night he was given a push of bravery through tequila shots Barry succumbed into the desires and feelings he’d been harboring for Iris for years. It had been amazing and the best night of his life. But now his biggest fear was that Iris saw them as a one night stand. Or even worse a drunken mistake.

This wasn’t his plan. He’d wanted to confess his feelings to her. To tell her that he wanted to be with her.

Sex wasn’t suppose to come till much later.

Not that Barry was exactly complaining about it but still.

“Iris,” He reached out to touch her shoulder. “Iris are you awake?”

He tried hard to refrain from saying “Please wake up because I’m losing my mind wondering what us being together last night means to you”.

“Mmm, go away.” Iris mumbled sleepily. “Give me five more minutes.”

“Um sure,” Barry replied. “Let me know when you want to talk about us both being naked in bed together.”

Iris’s brown eyes snapped open to look up at him. She scrambled to sit up but seemed to instantly regret it as she clutched her head in pain and groaned. Her change of position also caused the sheets to pool around her waist. Barry couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on her naked breasts before averting his gaze. He didn’t know where they stood relationship wise and whether he had the right to look at her naked body.

“Oh god,” Iris quickly covered herself back up with the sheets. “I’m naked.”

Her dark brown eyes then eyed the smooth pale skin of Barry’s chest.

“And you’re naked,” Iris spoke in disbelief “We’re both naked.”

Barry opened his mouth to speak when Iris’s phone started beeping from its place on the floor. To Barry’s disappointment Iris shuffled across the bed to reach down and retrieve her phone. He wanted the two of them to talk things out despite not having a clue of what he wanted to say.

“Oh no,” Iris breathed out as she scrolled through her messages. “Oh no, no, no, no.”

“Whats wrong?” Barry frowned in concern. “Is it your dad? Did something happen -”

Before he could finish Iris thrust her phone towards him. Her eyes downcast as she bit down on her lower lip which she only did when she was nervous. Barry shifted his glance to the screen of her phone. The message came from Jesse, a friend of Iris’s brother.

The caption read:   ** _Someone got their ‘girls gone wild’ on last night ;)_**

Below were several pictures of Barry and Iris on the couch together. Well more like Iris straddling Barry’s lap. His hands firmly planted on her ass. And Iris in the process of taking her shirt off.

“Oh no,” Barry echoed Iris’s previous reaction.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_“The years of therapy I’m going to need now,” Wally groaned in horror. “My eyes are literally going to burn out of my sockets.”_

_“Your eyes are not burning,” Jesse cackled in amusement._

_“I’ll have to rip them out then,” Wally covered his face with his hands. “I need to un-see what I’ve seen.”_

_“I’m on the other hand is enjoying the show,” Jesse lined her phone to start taking pictures._

_On the couch Barry and Iris were in the midst of a messy and uncoordinated attempt at a lap dance. Iris’s petite form sitting comfortably in Barry’s lap. The two of them kept giggling to themselves in-between messy and loud kisses. Iris struggled for five minutes to take off her shirt. She’d probably could have done it sooner but Barry’s hands kept eagerly palming her ass._

_With her shirt gone and Iris in only a black bra the two of them became even more of a mess. Barry started kissing down Iris’s chest in open mouth kisses. Barry’s hands traveled across the bare skin of Iris’s back moving to cup around her breasts. Iris then threw her head back to let out a loud moan as Barry continued to explore her body._

_“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Wally moved his hands to cover his ears. “We need to leave now. Right NOW.”_

_“Wait a second,” Jesse snapped a few more pictures on her phone. “I need photographic evidence of this momentous occasion.”_

_Jesse felt Wally grab her arm and pull her away when Iris started to grind her hips into Barry’s._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“So…how much do you remember from last night?”

Iris tentatively asked this question while pouring them each a cup of coffee. The two of them had relocated to the kitchen. Both of them found being in Barry’s bedroom made it harder to think about their situation. Neither knew what to do with the awkward tension between them.

Barry and Iris had been friends since they were kids. Best of friends really. They could talk to each other about everything. The exception now being photographic evidence of them grinding on the couch together.

“To be honest,” Barry gratefully took the coffee Iris handed to him. “I remember all of it.”

“Me too,” Iris shyly tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. “I remember everything.”

The next few minutes the two of them avoided eye contact while sipping at their coffee.

Iris felt completely ridiculous. This was not what she wanted to happen. A few months ago she realized her feelings for Barry had gone beyond friendship and she wanted them to be more. The problem was how to tell him. Iris had written speeches and everything. Now one night of debauchery brought on by too many tequila shots had made coming forward about her feelings that much harder.

What was she suppose to say? ’ Well since I’ve already given you a lap dance you might as well know I’m in love with you’?

The silence between them was broken when Barry’s phone chimed.

“Its from Cisco,” Barry tapped away at his phone’s screen. “He’s wondering if he should bring bagels home for us and -”

Barry made a weird choking sound that had Iris turning her head to look at him. His normally pale white skin had gone scarlet red while his eyes bulged out from looking at whatever on his screen.

“Barry?” Iris looked at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

Barry didn’t say a word but handed his phone over to her. With trepidation Iris looked at the message Cisco sent Barry.

**Cisco:** _I took this accidentally. Promise I’m deleting this. Next time lock your door man. PS: Congrats on you and Iris finally getting together_

Iris clicked on the video Cisco sent and instantly regretted doing so.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Cisco hadn’t planned to walk into anything._

_His plan was to sneak into Barry’s room to get video evidence with his phone of Barry passed out on his bed like the sloppy drunk he was._

_What he ended up seeing was completely different._

_The light from the bedside lamps cast a yellow glow in the room. Yet he could still perfectly see what was happening before him._

_Iris was sitting on the bed in nothing but a red skirt and black bra. Her head titled back exposing the long line of her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as soft moans of pleasure escaping from her lips. Her chest heaving with each breath making her breasts seem to swell against the fabric of her bra._

_Cisco stood there frozen. And yeah he may have stared a little because Iris was insanely hot when she wasn’t even trying. However when his eyes traveled downward he saw what got Iris in that state in the first place._

_His best friend, his science-bro currently had his head underneath Iris’s skirt and buried between her thighs. His hands smoothing up her legs to wrap around Iris’s waist to hold her still. Iris’s body trembled as she let out another loud moan._

_“Fuck Barry,” Iris sighed softly. “You’re so good at this.”_

_Cisco’s brain got over the shock at the sight at seeing his best friend apparently giving Iris the best head of her life._

_Never before had Cisco stumbled out of a room faster._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barry and Iris secluded themselves in Barry’s room when they heard Cisco come home. Both were too embarrassed to be able to look their friend in the eye. Plus they really needed to figure out what had happened last night.

Barry didn’t know what to do with himself. Whether to sit or stand. Or maybe start pacing, he always thought better when he paced. Because he needed to think of something to say to put her at ease. Let alone process the fact he’d been with the love of his life last night.

“Well on thing is for sure,” Iris spoke up with an awkward laugh. “You and I should avoid having sex at parties that are friends are attending.”

“That might be best,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck.

The two lapsed into another silence.

Barry glanced over to the mussed up sheets of his bed looking at them in a whole new light. He struggled to reconcile the fact he had been with Iris in this very bed. The fact he got to live the dream of being between her legs only to have Cisco record.

Not exactly the romantic memory he wanted their first time to be.

How was he suppose to tell the Iris he loved her while dealing with this whole mess.

“Iris listen,” Barry reached out to grab her hand. “I know this is a bad time -”

His words were interrupted by the beeping of Iris’s phone.

Both of them froze and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“I got a message from Linda,” Iris said softly.

“Please tell there isn’t a video attached,” Barry half pleaded.

Iris avoiding his eyes gave Barry the answer he didn’t want to hear.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Linda fiddled with her phone as she sent Iris yet another text. It was the fifth text she had sent in the past ten minutes without getting a response. The problem being Iris was her ride home and Linda has an early shift at Jitters tomorrow._

_“Barry?” Linda tentatively knocked on the door. “Have you seen Iris? She’s my ride home and I can’t find her.”_

_After a minute of no response Linda eyed the **“DO NOT DISTURB - Sincerely, Cisco”** sign on the door and grew more concerned._

_She then heard a loud thump on the other side of the door accompanied by what seemed to be a moan of pain._

_“Barry are you okay?” Linda knocked on the door again. “Did you fall?”_

_When she once again got no response Linda went into rescue-mode. If her friend had hurt himself then she needed to do her best to help him. Her hand wrapped around the door knob as she slowly opened the door._

_“Barry I’m coming in,” She called out. “I thought I heard you -”_

_The rest of Linda words were cut off by her gasp of surprise._

_She had expected to find Barry sprawled on the floor from drinking too much and stubbing his toe. Instead she saw a very naked Barry on top of a very naked Iris. Their limbs tangled together. Their lips seared together in a long kiss. Iris’s legs were draped over Barry’s shoulders. Her body nearly folded in half underneath Barry’s longer body. Barry’s un-mistakenly thrusting into Iris with enough force that it had the bed frame thumping against the wall._

_At least she found out where the thumping came from._

_Too bad she had to see two of her friends going at it like rabbits to find out._

_“Holy crap,” Linda attempted to shield her eyes and stumble out of the room. “Holy crap I can’t believe this.”_

_Linda quickly shut the door behind her. Her cheeks burning bright red. The image of Barry and Iris’s naked bodies intertwined together burning through her retinas. Even worse Linda realized she had accidentally hit the camera on the phone potentially filming the whole thing._

_She needed a drink. She needed a drink right now._

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Barry and Iris both sat on the bed with at least a foot between them. Neither could look the other in the eye let alone speak. Knowing you slept together is very different from seeing you be together. Or have the knowledge your friend accidentally filmed it.

This certainly wasn’t how Barry wanted the morning after their first time to go. He wanted the two of them wrapped in a lover’s embrace. Soft kisses would have been exchanged. Him impressing her by making breakfast in bed. Maybe them falling into each other again for an early morning repeat of the night before.

Never did he expect something like this to happen.

“I can’t believe…” Iris eventually spoke up. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

Barry shot her a nervous look while tangling his fingers up in his lap.

“Iris listen, about last night.” Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t have to make a big deal about it.”

“So you regret it?” Iris asked quietly.

Barry looked over at his best friend, the girl he’d been in love with for years. She looked almost scared to hear his answer. Her big brown eyes staring at him. Her biting down on her lower lip. He wondered what answer he wanted to hear. And if it would be a big mistake to tell her the truth.

“No! Of course not,” Barry said firmly. “I don’t regret us. I do regret out friends taking photographic evidence of us…well you know…”

“Oh good,” Iris let out a breath she’d been holding in.

“What does that…” Barry felt his heart quicken in his chest. “That last night 'meant’ something to you?”

“Yeah,” Iris smiled shyly at him. “Don’t get me wrong I wish we had done certain activities behind closed door. Or locked doors come to think on it. But us being together is something I’ve wanted for a long time now.”

Barry didn’t even think he just threw himself at her.

Iris let out a surprised gasp when Barry pinned her down on the bed. His long body completely covering her smaller one. His lips peppering kisses across her face and down her neck. His body practically vibrating with excitement.

“Iris,” He breathed out her name in-between kiss. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear that. To tell you -”

Barry was cut off when Iris placed her hands on either side of his head to bring him down for a long and lingering kiss.

“Me too,” She said when they broke apart. “Last night was amazing.”

“You were amazing,” Barry grinned at her. “Better than I’d ever imagined.”

“Oh?” Iris arched an eyebrow at him. “You’ve imagined me?”

Barry smiled awkwardly while heat creeped up his neck.

“Its okay Bar,” Iris laughed. “I’ve thought about you too. But I think we should stop thinking and start doing more.”

Barry smirked as he dipped down to press wet open mouth kisses down her neck. His hands moving to slip under her shirt to touch the warm skin of her stomach and hips. Iris’s breathy moans and her legs curling around his waist spurred him forward.

Then the door to his room banged open.

“Yo Barry I got bagels if you want any…oh god not again!”

“Cisco!” Barry angled himself to mostly cover Iris and glare at his roommate over his shoulder. “Please leave. Now.”

“Right. You got it man,” Cisco covered his eyes and fumbled his way out of the room. “Sorry guys, go right back to doing each other.”

When his bedroom door closed Barry dropped his head down to Iris’s shoulder and sighed.

“Don’t worry,” Iris ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sure one day we’ll have sex without our friends watching. Or taking pictures for that matter.”

The two of them collapsed into a fit of laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.


End file.
